Stay
by neutronstarcollision
Summary: Stefan returns to Mystic Falls after a decade being with Klaus. One month goes by without any sign of the beautiful blonde original until one evening; he gets what he craves most.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries but I do enjoy good ol' homoerotic action, me.**

**Klaus and Stefan. In a forest. Having sex. Against a tree. On the ground. Dom!Klaus and Sub!Stefan. **

Stefan had been back for a month since being away with Klaus for a decade. Everything had changed; Elena wasn't his Elena anymore, she was Damon's. Stefan had known before his departure and even long before then that feelings were surfacing and it wouldn't be long until they grew stronger. Elena wasn't human anymore. She was a vampire; She had chosen immortality to be with Damon. Stefan didn't hate his brother nor Elena for their relationship. Stefan hadn't exactly been faithful himself on his departure and during that time he had done somethings that he would regret always and some that he couldn't bring himself to even if he wish he could.

Stefan walked down the creaking stairs at the Salvatore boarding house; zipping up his leather jacket ready to go into the forest for a hunt. He had come home and contained the hunger he had let resurface but he managed to control it even if he were ripping throats out and killing people nearly every day. Stefan could hear Damon and Elena in the parlor; giggles and kisses were shared from the sound of it and every day it surprised Stefan that he wasn't jealous of Damon he was jealous of what they had. He missed what he had shared- No, no he wouldn't think of that now.

He stopped at the entrance to the parlor; fixing his collar of his jacket and straightening the sleeves "I'm going to hunt." Stefan looked up from his jacket to the couple on the sofa.

"See you later, Stef." Elena smiled softly at him and Damon nodded in agreement

Stefan nodded and headed towards the door. The sun was beginning to set over the trees outside the house as Stefan made his way deeply into the forest; opening his senses for an animal heart-beat. He stopped in the middle of the dense forest and widened his senses even further. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply waiting to hear the sound of an animal nearby. A branching cracking behind him forced Stefan to turn quickly; body instantly ready for attack but nothing was there. Stefan slowly walked forward peering around the tree's in search for the person or animal that made the noise.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice called behind him,

Stefan turned to the voice immediately; body still ready for attack. The air unfurled over Stefan's face and the smell of a man that he had become familiar with covered his senses as he inhaled deeply.

"Klaus." Stefan whispered out; barely inches away from the original.

"Pleasure to see you again, Stefan." Klaus stepped closer

Stefan stepped backwards but his back collided with the trunk of a tree. He couldn't let himself fall apart after building a wall around _those_ feelings. Stefan's eyes closed tightly as he heard one more foot fall from Klaus until everything was quiet; apart from the rustle of leaves with the breeze. Cool fingers ran down the side of Stefan's cheek and he leaned into the touch he missed and craved. Letting out a sigh the heavy feeling in his chest began to slowly disperse and the imaginary wall he had built tumbled down.

"Are you glad to see me, Stefan?" The cool fingers traced across Stefan's lower lip.

Stefan forced himself to contain the whimper he felt building in the back of his throat as the finger tips slowly traced his skin leaving a trail of warmth in their place. He had to compose himself before he could even contemplate on replying.

"Are you, my Stefan?" The fingers stilled briefly on Stefan skin before traveling backwards on their path and down the column of Stefan's neck.

Stefan's dead heart jumped in his chest at the sound of _my Stefan_. It was always "_My Pet_" or just his name but certain times when they were intimate _My Stefan_ would slip out and Stefan reveled in the words.

"Yes, of course." Stefan breathed out.

"Open your eyes, Stefan." Klaus' hand travelled back up Stefan's neck and cupping his jaw.

Stefan's eyes fluttered open to shiny turquoise coloured eyes of Klaus'. Stefan couldn't help himself even if he tried; it had been too long and he craved it more and more every day. He leaned in; a hand landing of Klaus' hip and another coming to land on the side of Klaus' face as he pressed his lips gently to the originals. I soft groan filled the air but what Stefan didn't notice was that it wasn't just his groan but Klaus' too. Klaus pressed his body tightly against Stefan's. Forcing Stefan between his body and the tree as they attacked each others mouths with passionate and hungry kisses. The gripping of hips and hair and the sounds of soft grunts of enjoyment were the only thing each of them focused on. Klaus' hand slid from Stefan's hair, down his neck and to his chest. He pulled the zipper of Stefan's leather jacket down as he moved his kisses down Stefan's neck just as Stefan tipped his head back. Klaus pulled back once the zip was free and pushed the jacket off of Stefan's shoulders and let it fall to the ground at Stefan's heels. Klaus leaned in quickly catching Stefan's lips in a quick kiss before he pulled back to grab the hem of Stefan's grey v-neck t-shirt and pull it up. Stefan lifted his arms above his head as the t-shirt was pulled from his body. Klaus again leaned in kissing Stefan briefly before sliding down Stefan's body and littering quick kisses down his chest before landing on his knees. Klaus was never one to fall to his knees even for this but something about Stefan made him forget about who he was. He focused everything on the younger vampire wanting to make him feel all the pleasure Klaus was willing to give. Klaus unbuckled and unclipped the belt around Stefan's jeans and let it hang there; his fingers easily unbuttoned the top button and pulled the zipper down. He could feel Stefan's already hard erection as he teasingly pulled the zipper down at a languid pace. Stefan's hands sought out Klaus' hair and gripped it tightly but his hands were quickly pressed to the tree behind him.

"Hands to yourself, Stefan." Klaus growled out; though not angrily.

Stefan was about to apologize but the zipper was being pulled again which forced his hips to thrust forward. A hand pushed forcefully on his lower stomach, pushing his hips back into the trunk of the tree

"Stay still, Stefan." Klaus commanded.

Stefan whimpered out as he forced his hands to stay by his side and his hips to stay still. Stefan hadn't admitted this out-loud but he loved when Klaus was dominant. He loved being dominated; the pleasure was even more intense. Klaus pushed himself back up onto his feet; his hand snaking behind Stefan's neck and tipping it forward to capture his lips again. Klaus' free hand landed on Stefan's lower stomach and pushed down, past Stefan's open jeans and under the waistband of Stefan's underwear. Stefan groaned out loudly as Klaus' fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Be quiet, Stefan." Klaus whispered against Stefan's lips.

Klaus rolled his thumb over the head of Stefan's cock; rubbing the pre-cum in as he slid his hand down Stefan's member and pumped it hard four times before pulling his hand out slowly. Stefan tried to hold back the whimper at the loss as his eyes fluttered open to Klaus'. His eyes widened as he watched Klaus raise his shiny wet thumb to his mouth and suck on the pad of his thumb forcefully. Their eyes connected Stefan groaned out loudly at the act.

Klaus removed the thumb from his mouth "Are you disobeying me, Stefan? I did tell you to be quiet."

Stefan shook his head; his body nearly shivering from need.

"I think you are. Turn around, Stefan." Klaus purred.

Stefan swallowed thickly as he turned; pushed against the tree, his face turned as his cheek rested on the bark. Klaus pushed his self into Stefan's clothed ass letting him feel how hard he was for the younger vampire. Klaus pulled his hips back and unbuckled his own belt and then unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled Stefan's jeans down to his knees along with his underwear. Klaus raised three fingers to Stefan's mouth.

"Open." Klaus demanded; when Stefan's mouth opened his placed his fingers in "Suck."

Stefan groaned around the fingers and sucked harder of them as Klaus roughly massaged each cheek of Stefan's ass. Klaus' eyes were fixed on Stefan's lips; watching Stefan sucking on them hard. He pulled the fingers out of Stefan's mouth and moved them down to Stefan's ass as his spare hand pulled one cheek away from the other he used all three fingers to massage Stefan's entrance.

"You disobeyed me, Stefan." Klaus leaned in and purred against Stefan's ear. "You will take all three at once."

Stefan hissed as Klaus forcefully pushed his finger deep within him. Klaus enjoyed mixing pain with pleasure that's why he sought out Stefan's prostate and began to massage it. Stefan groaned out loud; he was done with trying to keep quiet. He'd take whatever punishment Klaus gave him. Klaus' hand that had been holding the cheek away from the other pulled back and one handedly pushed his jeans and underwear down his thighs. He took himself into his hand and gently twisted his hand up and down his length.

"Have you been with anyone since me, Stefan?"

Stefan replied with a groan.

"Speak." Klaus demanded.

"N-no!" Stefan whimpered out; pushing back onto Klaus' fingers.

"Good boy." Klaus appraised him before leaning down and half turned Stefan's body to press a kiss to his lips.

Klaus aligned himself at Stefan's entrance once he removed all three fingers and began to push his length slowly into Stefan. His hands landed tightly on Stefan's hips, slightly bending him and the waist so Stefan had to grab hold of the tree to keep his balance. Klaus was halfway in Stefan when he snapped his hips forward; burying himself deep within Stefan and forcing Stefan's body harder into the tree. A loud groan ripped from Stefan's chest and disturbed the quiet darkening forest. Klaus leaned forward; pressing his lips against Stefan's jugular as he pulled his hips back and slammed back into him again.

"Please!" Stefan moaned out

"Please, what?"

"More, please."

"Patience, Stefan." Klaus whispered seductively at Stefan's ear.

"Klaus, P-please. I need it- I need you, please." Stefan begged.

Klaus' eyes closed as he enjoyed the sound of Stefan's words more than he knew he should as he thrust his hips forward burying himself deeper into Stefan. Groaning into the younger vampire's ear as he splayed his hand over Stefan's lower stomach; holding Stefan's lower body to Klaus'. Klaus' other hand slid up from Stefan's hip and over onto his chest; running his hand over the taut muscles as they relaxed and tightened under each thrust. He slid his hand down Stefan's chest, over his perfectly defined stomach, over his own hand then down; grabbing Stefan's member into his hands he fisted it tightly and matched each movement with his thrusts. Stefan tipped his head backwards until it rested on Klaus' shoulder; pressing his body tightly against the originals, he wanted nothing more than to touch Klaus.

"I w-want, I need to... touch you." Stefan whispered out

Klaus shivered pleasurably at the sound of Stefan's whimper; turning his face he buried it in the younger vampires neck and slowed his thrusts down. Klaus wanted Stefan to touch him; he enjoyed Stefan's hands gripping him and holding him tight to his body. Faster than a moral eye could see he had pulled out of Stefan and flipped them over and down. Stefan was lying mostly naked, apart from his underwear and his jeans at his knees; on his back in the slightly damp grass. Klaus seductively fell slowly to his knees and leaned over Stefan's body; a hand running over Stefan's stomach and up his chest as their lips met in needy kisses. Running his hands down Stefan's body and down to Stefan's legs he grabbed the black boots and quickly untied them before sliding both off; grabbing Stefan's jeans and underwear he pulled them off in one swift movement. Klaus sat up on his knees in between Stefan's spread legs; he pulled his black blazer jacket off and threw it to the side of them and began to unbutton his maroon coloured shirt whilst holding eye contact with Stefan. Stefan's eyes flickered between Klaus' face which showed his lust and his hands which were taking each button of his shirt at a pace that made Stefan squirm.

"Patience, Stefan." Klaus growled; voice hoarse with lust.

"Please, please." Stefan whispered out as he moved his hands over Klaus lower stomach once the shirt was fully unbuttoned.

A smug smirk crept onto Klaus lips as he let the shirt slide down his arms to where he threw it on top of his jacket. Klaus pushed himself up until he was standing; towering over Stefan's form he pushed his jeans down as he toed of his own black shoes and shoved them to the side before dropping back down to his knees. Klaus leaned over Stefan his lips barely inches from Stefan's. Stefan leaned up to capture Klaus lips but he was met with his body being turned until he was lying on his front. Klaus grabbed his cock and aligned it to Stefan's entrance and thrust in again. He groaned as pressed his body to every curve of Stefan's. Stefan threw his legs over the back of Klaus' knees as if he were trying to lock him there but their position made the hold barely cover the back of the originals knees. Klaus rested on his forearms so he could control his thrusts easier. He dragged his hips upwards and slammed them back into Stefan.

"More." Stefan whimpered out

Klaus attached his lips to Stefan's neck and sucked the skin into his mouth harshly. Stefan reached his hand up backwards and tangled his fingers in the short blonde hair; holding the lips to his neck. He arched his back into Klaus and pulled his hips forward in match with Klaus' thrusts. Klaus easily broke the hold Stefan had on the back of his head by pulling backwards.

"Tell me what you want." Klaus murmured out through his thrusts.

"More." Stefan gasped

Klaus made sure to bury himself fully within Stefan on each thrust.

"Faster." Stefan groaned

Klaus moved his hips faster; resting his forehead of Stefan's shoulder blade as he held back his groans that threatened to escape his mouth.

"Harder." Stefan whimpered

Klaus pounded into him; his resolve disappearing as his groans of pleasure ripped through his chest as Stefan's core gripped him tightly. Klaus pushed his forearms tighter against Stefan's shoulders and weaved his fingers in the younger vampires hair and knotted and gripped tightly. Klaus' eyes screwed tight as his forehead moved in time against his rhythm of thrusts. Klaus' teeth came down on Stefan's shoulder blade after he had pushed the werewolf part of him behind and brought the vampire in him forward. Stefan arched harshly into Klaus, groaning; more like a shout into the darkening forest as incredible pleasure shot through his body like wild fire.

"Yes, Oh god, yes." Stefan hissed out "Klaus, Oh fuck, please."

Stefan wasn't begging for anything in particular; only for it to never end. He would happily lie in this forest receiving each wanton thrust from the beautiful original that was pressed tightly against his back as his own groans slipped from between his lips. Klaus' groans spurred Stefan on, brought him closer to his release. The pride he felt knowing that he was giving Klaus this pleasure, that Klaus was enjoying himself and hopefully that he wasn't disappointed.

"Yes, Stefan." Klaus whispered out as Stefan raised his ass harder into each thrust "Just like that, perfect."

Stefan was driven closer to his release when one hand tugged harshly on his hair as another slid down his side, under him; over his stomach and wrapped itself around his cock and tugged forcefully on it.

"Klaus!" Stefan cried; bucking his hips forward into the first the backwards onto Klaus' cock.

Stefan couldn't decide which he needed more; Klaus' hard cock buried deep within him or Klaus' hand wrapped around his own. He wanted both; he needed both. Klaus knew this and matched his thrusts to each powerful tug on Stefan's cock. Stefan was leaking pre-come all over Klaus' hand; groaning loudly as he writhed and twitched as his release was right there; just a little bit more.

"Gonna'-Gonna' come." Stefan hissed out breathlessly.

"Come for me, my Stefan. Come for me, now!" Klaus growled as he pulled Stefan's hair tightly and tugged on Stefan's cock harshly.

A growl like scream of Klaus' name shot up from Stefan's chest and ripped through his mouth as he writhed frantically under Klaus as he spilled his release into the palm of Klaus' hand. Klaus' could feel the gripping and releasing of Stefan's muscles around his cock. The cry of Klaus' name, the writhing and just how tight Stefan was threw Klaus over the edge forcefully as he himself cried out Stefan's name; burying himself deep within Stefan, he twitched and released himself deep into him. Stefan's body began to relax with post-orgasmic bliss into the cool ground underneath him. His muscles sated and tired, his ass muscles still spasming, the feel of Klaus' cock twitching causing his own to do so. Klaus relaxed into Stefan's body, laying a soft kiss over the shallow bite mark on Stefan's shoulder blade. He pulled out of Stefan and grabbed his jacket; pulling a white handkerchief out of the inside pocket and moped up Stefan's come from his palm then cleaned his own length. Leaning over Stefan's body again he began to bite gently and suck on the skin of Stefan's neck as he cleaned Stefan's entrance with the now wet handkerchief. He pulled back once he'd done with cleaning up Stefan and balled it up and shoved it back into the pocket of his jacket.

"Come on now, Stefan." Klaus ran a flat palm of his hand down Stefan's spine; smirking at the shiver he received from him.

"Stefan." Klaus' voice held authority.

Stefan turned his head to look at Klaus with a small shy smile; pushing himself up onto his knees Stefan stretched his tired and over-used muscles. Stefan turned to face Klaus; to which he was met with a kiss; a brief but passionate one.

Klaus easily stood up; bending again to grab his trousers and underwear and quickly slid them on and stepping into his shoes. Stefan not so hurriedly pulled his own bottom half of his clothing on and laced up his boots again. Stefan looked around for his t-shirt and found it near by them. He pulled it over his head and looked over at Klaus; who was finishing the last button on his shirt.

"Come here." Klaus asked; his voice wasn't commanding, just asking.

Stefan slowly walked over to him as Klaus bent to pick up his jacket and slid his arms in and straightened the blazer before Stefan reached him. Klaus reached a hand up, intertwining his fingers in Stefan's hair and pulled him for a deep kiss where tongues were massaged against each other yet at a slow pace filled with need. Klaus pulled back; resting his forehead against Stefan's, his hand sliding from Stefan's hair and rested gently on Stefan's jaw before he leaned in and captured Stefan's lips again.

"Stay." Stefan breathed out against Klaus lips when they pulled away. "Please, stay."

"Get your jacket." Klaus replied with; pulling back completely and straightening his back and masking his face of emotion.

Stefan's brows furrowed at that then he looked around the dark forest for his jacket.

"Next to that tree." Klaus nodded his head in the tree he had pressed Stefan against.

Stefan gave him a small smile and turned to get his jacket. He bent to pick it up, a gust of wind sounded around him and he turned to ask Klaus is he would stay; stay with him but;

_Klaus was gone._

**A/N**

**I planned on ending this with the obvious Klaus staying and them being oh-so-in-love but I was listening to the song 'Stay' by the band 'Hurts' and I was like 'This is such a my-fic-klefan-song!" So here we are. I was slightly emotional ending this not the way I had originally planned but I'm proud of it (I have a right to be, it took me three days of trying to get into the Klefan sex and speech frame of mind!). This one's for all my fellow Klefan lovers! **

**Originally planned as one-shot but I'm thinking in the foreseeable future I'll make it a chapter fic! Do you agree? **

**Drop a line and tell me!**


End file.
